


Their Only

by minkit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: A lot of feels, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Smut, Special Ep Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: Together, they were their only love, and they would remain so for the rest of their lives.-Sex scene from the TharnType Our Final Love special episode!! If you haven't seen it, please buy it on vimeo and support a season 2!!
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 717





	Their Only

**Author's Note:**

> omg how are you guys holding up after the special ep? I'M IN MY FEELS AHHHHH

Tharn was on top of him. Between him. It was dark in his childhood bedroom and there was just something about having his boyfriend here, in bed, with him, that Type absolutely loved. The feeling of Tharn rocking down against him, his own hands sliding along his smooth, bare back, was enough to send his head dizzy and lungs short of breath. 

Lips were attacking his throat. Tharn always did have a thing for his neck and it had Type biting down onto his lip, trying to keep his moans down, which was actually quite difficult. Type wasn’t known for being silent during sex, after all. And this was so much more than sex. 

The hand on his hip held him down firmly and Type whined out, digging his fingers into his boyfriend’s strong arm. Tharn gave a small laugh against his throat and then pulled back, his dark eyes sparkling brightly. 

“Is something wrong?” He murmured, his gaze practically melting Type where he lay against his blanket. 

“Nothing is wrong… I want to move too.” He replies, doing his best to roll his hips upwards, taking in a sharp breath at the feel of himself rubbing against Tharn’s thigh. Tharn held his breath, his eyes closing for a brief moment before opening again.

Tharn said nothing, but met Type’s gaze. He held it, his hand moving from Type’s hip where it held him firmly to his waist and then beneath his white shirt and across his stomach. His fingertips sent goosebumps rising along his skin and Type shivered, raising his arms slowly as Tharn pushed it up his body, never looking away from his eyes, until he was pulling it from his head and tossing it off the bed.

Type’s breathing hitched then as Tharn finally pulled his gaze away from his eyes to look over his body, drinking him in as if he were some sort of expensive, rare item that he wanted to consume. It had Type’s heartbeat quickening beneath his ribs, his fingers grasping at the sheets and then, before he could say anything, Tharn leaned back down and firmly attached his lips to Type’s collar.

He raised his hand to Tharn’s hair, threading his fingers in through the soft locks, and gasped out, his eyes falling shut. Tharn dragged his teeth across his skin, sucking him into his mouth. Type could feel the mark of claiming being formed on his skin and shifted himself beneath the heavier, more firm body that lay atop his. 

Once satisfied, Tharn moved away, kissing and leaving more marks all across Type’s chest. Bites and sucks soothed by the caressing of a tongue until Tharn got to the spot directly over his heart. He opened his mouth a bit wider and sucked even more harshly, seeming determined to leave the biggest mark here, over his heart. Type was almost tempted to tell him that he didn’t have to claim it--he already had it. 

Everything else was so soft and slow. Usually, by this point, Type’s own impatience would win out, but not this time. This time, he was also determined to let this take as long as it wanted. He wanted to feel Tharn, feel all of him, both inside and out, and he wanted Tharn to feel him and all the love that he held for him. Because Type did love him. Type loved him more than he had ever thought it was possible to love someone. He loved him so much that there were days it would literally overwhelm him.

He hadn’t told Tharn this before, but there were moments when Type would feel so overwhelmed by how much his soulmate loved him that he’d start crying, wondering what he had ever done to deserve someone as beautiful as Tharn. And then he’d remind himself that he didn’t have to do anything to deserve it, because the fact of the matter was, Tharn loved him back. 

“Tharn…” he moaned out, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. Tharn glanced up from his chest, gaze soft and Type met his eyes, his fingers trailing from his hair to his cheek. “I love you.” 

Tharn smiled, slow and beautiful and heartfelt and Type had rarely ever seen him as happy as he was in this moment. It made his heart swell in his chest knowing that he was the reason for Tharn’s smile.

“I love you too.” He replied back and then moved up his body. Their lips connected, first softly and then a little bit deeper. Tharn sucked on his upper lip, as he favored and Type arched his neck, leaning up into it. Type moaned into the kiss, Tharn’s hand now at the front of his shorts, dipping his fingers just passed the band of them and his underwear, stroking at the soft skin of his lower stomach. 

Type writhed a little beneath him, moving his hips against Tharn’s thigh and then he felt his boyfriend’s other hand dip into his shorts as well before there was a tug and the rest of his clothes slid down his legs. Type lifted his hips so that Tharn could pull them off, leaving Type naked lying against his bed with Tharn hovering over him, his eyes drinking in the sight of him.

“You get more beautiful each time I see you, Ai’Type.” Tharn told him lightly and Type could feel his skin from his neck to the tips of his ears start to turn red at the compliment. 

“Flattery gets you everywhere.” Type told him, perching his brow upwards just a bit. He watched as Tharn gave him a grin and then pressed the tips of his fingers to his hip. Tharn slid them over the slightly protruding bone, brushing just passed the hair at the base of his cock, and down over his thigh. 

He stopped there, at his inner thigh, hand rubbing and stroking and Type took in a deep breath, holding it as he closed his eyes and just let the feeling wash over him. Tharn’s hands, though callused from his years of playing music, felt nice against his warm skin. Each rub sent him shivering, the stirring in his stomach getting greater as he felt his length harden even more. And then he felt a hot breath against him and opened his eyes to look down at Tharn knelt in between his legs. 

Tharn glanced up and then kissed the spot where his hand had just been. And then he kissed it again and again, trailing his tongue out in a gentle circle and then blew on it, causing Type to gasp and arch himself upwards, closer towards Tharn’s face. He felt Tharn’s hair brush inner thigh and gave a small, quiet laugh because it tickled, just somewhat. 

“Was that a giggle?” Tharn asked against his leg and Type quickly pursed his lips (probably more like a pout, if he were being honest with himself).

“No.” He lied, but he could still see Tharn’s grin in the dark and he took in a sharp breath, holding back a second giggle as Tharn nuzzled his face against his inner thigh. “T-Tharn…” Type whined out. “You tease.”

“Usually you’re the tease.” Type couldn’t deny that, but he did give a small huff, leaning his head back only to smile as he felt Tharn begin to trail kisses all down his leg. 

He hummed, listening to the sound of the soft pecks as he enjoyed the massage of kisses against his skin. Once Tharn had reached his ankle, he switched to the other leg, starting at the ankle and working his way back up, like a circle. He got to his thigh, dropping a bit of a firmer kiss before he felt Tharn’s head nudge it’s way fully in between his legs, his arms grasping around his thighs to tug him down for better reach, and then he dropped a kiss against one of his cheeks. 

“A-Ai’Tharn…” he mewled out, but Tharn didn’t reply, even as he grasped at his hair. Instead, Tharn focused solely on kissing over his cheeks and around the base of his length, avoiding anything really important. He was taking his time, practically lathering him with kisses and Type’s moans were slowly beginning to get less far apart, until it was practically a constant hum. 

And then he felt Tharn’s tongue flick over his entrance and he gasped out, tugging at his hair. Tharn made a sound in between his legs, but otherwise seemed unbothered as he continued on, pressing his tongue just passed Type’s tight ring of muscle. 

“Fuck…” he breathed out, arching his hips closer towards Tharn’s mouth, but Tharn pressed his hands back against his hips, pushing him down firmly enough that he could do little other than writhe against his bedsheets. 

Tharn wet him, swirling his tongue around against him as he pressed kisses to the spot only Tharn was allowed to see and touch and kiss in this way. The only person who would ever be allowed to see him like this, interact with him like this, love him like this. 

“I-I want to see you.” Type murmured and almost at once Tharn pulled back, staring directly into his eyes as he pulled down the zipper of his shorts. Type’s eyes narrowed in on him, the hard bulge obvious beneath his clothes. Tharn stood from the bed, dropping his shorts, leaving himself only in a black pair of boxer briefs, tight around him, hiding the tenting only somewhat due to the dark color. “Remove them.” He practically commanded, though his voice was soft.

Tharn didn’t hesitate, pushing the fabric down his hips and kicking it away with his feet and Type leaned up on his arms, staring at the muscular body in front of him. 

After a moment, he reached out his hand, letting out a small noise. Tharn grinned, knowing the signal and lowered himself back onto the bed. Type wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling his boyfriend down to kiss him. Tharn rested his body atop of his and Type took in a sharp breath. He shifted himself, spreading his legs, one leg hiking itself up around his hip and thigh until their crotches were pressed together. Their hard lengths rubbed, a hot friction being formed between the two of them.

Type groaned out into the kiss, Tharn’s tongue exploring his mouth. He enjoyed the way Tharn’s cock pressed against him, how his precum slicked his length and slid against his skin. The stickiness of it wasn’t unbearable, oddly enough. It didn’t gross him out, in fact it made him curious. 

He could feel Tharn reaching, stretching himself to the spot that they had stuck their tools for their time there. Type still clung, not wanting to let him go. It seemed Tharn managed to grab what he needed, because Type soon heard the sound of a bottle being squeezed and cool, slick fingers pressing into him. 

His body relaxed beneath his touch, rather than tense up like he had the first couple of times. By now, his body was used to Tharn’s intrusion, welcomed it in fact. It was as if Tharn was made to be inside of him, and what did Type know? Maybe he was. Maybe they had been made to be like this, together. 

Tharn knew exactly how and where to touch him to undo all of Type’s walls that he might still have up. Unbelievably, he could feel himself relaxing even further as his fingers danced along inside of him, pressing to his walls, finding his spot so perfectly because Tharn knew his body inside and out, perhaps about as well as Type knew himself. Maybe even better. 

He twisted his fingers inside of him and Type moaned out, feeling himself fall apart with the thrusting. His hips jerked downwards, practically writing his boyfriend’s thick, veiny hand. He loved Tharn’s hand. He loved the way they held a drumstick, the way they caressed his hair, the way they held him, the way they felt inside of his body, stretching him and abusing his prostate until Type would be nothing but a writhing mess of curses and beg for Tharn to put him out of his misery and fuck him. Make love to him. 

The fingers left him and Type let out a small whine only to fall quiet when a soft kiss pressed against his lips. “Patient, baby.” He murmured against him and Type scrunched up his nose at the idea of patience, but stayed quiet. Tharn then grabbed the condom he had set aside and Type, blinking his eyes, quickly grabbed Tharn’s hand before he could tear it open.

“Wait.” Type said, his heart racing nervously in his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Tharn asked, his voice concerned and Type quickly shook his head to reassure him. 

“No, I just…” he glanced at their hands and then took the condom, slowly setting it aside. “I want to feel you cum inside of me. At least one time.” Tharn’s eyes widened in shock. “If that’s okay--if you’re okay with that, I mean…” he added quickly, feeling suddenly warm with embarrassment as he tried to backpedal a bit.

“I--are you sure, Type?” Tharn asked, his hand pressed to his waist. Type bit down on his lip and nodded. 

“I’m sure.” He promised, feeling Tharn harden even further against his thigh, if that was at all possible, at his answer. 

Tharn seemed at a slight loss of words and Type took it upon himself to pick up the lubricant. He squirted some into his hand and then reached down, wrapping his palm around Tharn’s erect member. Tharn groaned out, eyes falling shut as Type stroked him, lubing him up. He smiled to himself as Tharn thrust into his hand.

“Patience, baby.” He repeated Tharn’s own words back to him and heard Tharn laugh, opening his eyes to gaze down at him. Type shifted himself, grabbing a pillow to place beneath his head and laid back, staring up at the love of his life. “I want you, Tharn. I want you inside of me, filling me, showing me how much you love me.” 

His words were quiet but in the silent room they felt loud even to his own ears. Tharn breathed in and then moved in between his legs, taking himself in his hand. “I’ll show you how much I love you, Type.” And then he began pressing in, moving slowly so that Type could feel each centimeter enter into his body.

Type tilted his head back, his mouth gaping open as he moaned out, his hand, still somewhat sticky from the lube, clutched at Tharn’s arm. He pushed his hips upwards, helping Tharn enter him and moments later, he could feel Tharn’s width completely inside of him. 

The feeling of Tharn’s bare skin inside of him was so much nicer than the feeling of the condom he was used to. Tharn was hot, despite the cool lubricant, and he helped warm Type up further. Tharn was cursing under his breath, his eyes clenched shut, the new feeling seeming to affect him even more than it did Type.

His hips gave shallow, little thrusts into him and Type whimpered out, pulling Tharn down to kiss him, linking his arms around his shoulders. 

“Move.” He murmured out, lifting his legs to wrap around Tharn. Tharn didn’t seem to need any other urging, his stronger body beginning to thrust a bit faster and deeper in and out of him. With each jerk of his hips forward, Type let out a moan. This only seemed to spur Tharn on. His hands slid over Type’s body, touching every inch that he could and Type did the same with him, clinging to him, scraping his fingers down his spine and clutching at his hair. 

Their bodies were practically indistinguishable, they were entwined so closely together. Tharn gently pushed Type’s head to the side, attaching his mouth to the crevice of his throat, his favorite spot. At the same moment, Type reached down between their bodies, barely able to because of how close they were together, and wrapped his fingers around his own length. He stroked himself, pressing his thumb to his tip and moaned out loudly as he felt Tharn press into that spot deep within him.

Tharn kept pressing into it and Type whimpered, his words merely curses and Tharn’s name repeated over and over again. Little begs for more, for harder, for faster, but Tharn kept it slow, controlling himself well and that was more than okay. Type loved the way their bodies rocked as if they were flowing over a calm ocean, their rocking more like the splashing of soft waves than anything. 

His boyfriend was buried deep inside of him, barely leaving his body, but pressing against him again and again and Type felt so hot and dizzy and like he couldn’t breathe. He felt overwhelmed, his stomach boiling and clenching, his body trembling beneath Tharn’s. 

Tharn grunted on top of him and he could feel the other losing himself atop of him, losing his control. He dug his hand into his boyfriend’s shoulder and nodded, moaning out as he leaned up to kiss him. “I-It’s o-okay… A-Ai’Tharn, cum… cum inside me. Fill me--I love you so much, I want to feel you--” 

And then he felt a sticky heat spread through him, filling him to the brim in a way that Type had never felt before in his life. It was new and arousing and as he cried out, clinging onto his boyfriend, he suddenly felt overwhelmed, his body engulfed in hot shivers as he too came across their stomachs. Tharn didn’t stop his thrusting, riding out both of their orgasms, pressing his cum deeper into Type. Type could feel a bit seeping out and whimpered as he fell back against the pillows, his chest heaving and body shaking.

The thrusting slowed to a stop and then all he could feel was Tharn on top of him, heavy and hot, but comfortable and Type found that he didn’t want to let go of him. Ever. 

“Ai’Type?” Came Tharn’s breathless voice, looking at him in concern. Type blinked, confused and then he lifted his hands to his cheeks, pulling it away to see that they were wet and he was crying, but he didn’t feel sad at all. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Tharn looked sick with concern and Type quickly smiled, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

“No, no, love, you didn’t.” Type promised, hugging his boyfriend to him as tightly as he could. “I got… overwhelmed.” It was still confusing to him as well, because he had never gotten like this before, not in the hundreds of times they have had sex. 

“Mm,” Tharn hummed, his hand comfortingly rubbing up and down, over Type’s side, his eyes taking on that puppy-like appearance as he stared at him, as if the only emotion that Tharn knew was love itself. “I understand. I can feel it too.”

“Feel what?” Type asked, realizing that Tharn was still inside of him, but wasn’t in any hurry to be rid of him either. 

Tharn’s lips curved up into a smile. “I’m realizing that I never actually loved anyone before I loved you, Type. I thought I had. But when I compare those feelings to how I feel for you, they don’t even compare.”

Type’s eyes stung and he quickly cleared his throat before laughing and just letting himself cry, his shoulders shaking as Tharn pulled him close and showered his face and neck with kisses. 

It was almost funny to think that he had once tricked himself into believing he hated Tharn. In fact, Tharn was the first, the last, and his only love, just as he was Tharn’s.

Together, they were their only love, and they would remain so for the rest of their lives.


End file.
